Diez formas para enamorarse
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ ―T-Tengo que ma-antener la calma. ―se murmuro a sí mismo. Pero no pudo. Lloró.


_Los personajes de Kakteyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**D**iez formas para enamorarse.

* * *

**1―Pelo.**

Lambo sabía que había cosas con las cuales un niño no podía jugar y no tenía que hacer a una niña. Pero… como él también era un niño pensó que tal vez… solo tal vez ella no se enfadaría, pero lo hizo, pero mierda, también lloro.

―Lo siento… ―se disculpó apretando con fuerza la tijera en su mano, la niña le miro con furia y tristeza en los ojos.

― ¡Te odio Lambo! ―grito llevándose su pequeña mano a su ahora ya, pelo corto.

El bovino mordió su labio.

―T-Tengo que ma-antener la calma. ―se murmuro a sí mismo. Pero no pudo. Lloró.

…

Tsuna miro al pequeño niño de pies a cabeza, llevó su mano tras su nuca.

―No sé qué decir. ―admitió avergonzado. Lambo le miro con ojos llorosos. ―Nunca corte el pelo a una niña.

Fue todo lo que necesito decir para que Lambo saliera de su habitación y se pusiera a llorar con más fuerza.

…

I-Pin tenía los ojos abiertos, su boca pequeña ahora estaba agrandada por una gran _O_. Lambo sonrió un poco y se froto el pelo cortado, casi calvo.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó ruborizado. La niña sonrió y luego soltó risas por ver al _brócoli_ sin pelo.

**2―Sonrisa.**

Casi todas las niñas de su clase tenían una sonrisa bien parecida, y siempre le sonreían cuando él les daba algo de caramelo, pero casi nunca, en raras ocasiones, reía con I-Pin.

¿Sería porque a la niña no le gustaba sonreír? ¿O porque él era demasiado molesto?

Frunció sus cejas y recargo su pequeña espalda en la pared.

― ¿Lambo?

El bovino miro a un lado y sonrió cuando I-Pin le miró con detenimiento.

― ¿Qué haces solo?

―I-Pin… ―susurro con calma. ― ¿Me odias? ―la expresión de la niña fue un poema, para luego sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―No te odio. ―respondió, aun sonriendo.

El bovino asintió ensimismado viendo el sonrojo de su amiga.

_Bonita_.

**3―Es una niña, no una mujer.**

Lambo cruzo los brazos en su pecho y negó firmemente.

―I-Pin es una niña. ―apuntó de nuevo, negándose a retractarse. Tsunayoshi sonrió levemente.

―I-Pin-chan es ya una mujer, Lambo. ―respondió con calma el décimo Vongola. El pequeño mafioso entrecerró la mirada.

― ¡Es una niña! ―grito golpeando con su puño la mesa donde hace momentos atrás tomaban una taza de café.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

―16.

― ¿Eres un hombre?

― ¡Claro que sí!

Se apoyó más en la mesa y reto con la mirada a su jefe, Tsunayoshi esbozo otra sonrisa con calma.

―I-Pin-chan tiene 15 años, dentro de poco 16, es una mujer.

Lambo enrojeció levemente antes de negar.

―Eso es diferente. ―murmuro entre dientes.

― ¿Por qué?

―… ¡Porque sí!

Se levantó de la silla con fuerza y reto con la mirada a Vongola.

―Ella no tiene que tener citas ya, es una _niña_. ―gruño haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Con ese último comentario se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Tsunayoshi Sawada sonrió.

―Ah, esos son celos Lambo.

**4―Estúpido Reborn y su aburrimiento.**

Lambo contó hasta diez, esperando con muchas ansias poder calmarse, pero no sucedió ya que de nuevo, I-Pin gimió entrecortadamente cerca de su oreja.

Trago saliva y relamió sus labios.

―L-Lambo… ―llamo con voz ronca, el bovino giro lentamente dirección a su amiga y le miro para luego caer la cabeza atrás con frustración y un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

¿Por qué I-Pin tenía que estar sudorosa y jodidamente hermosa?

― ¿Si? ―tartamudeo elevando los ojos a otro lado, esperando no verla de nuevo.

―Me muero de sed. ―gimió de nuevo, moviéndose. Lambo apretó más fuerte y luego suspiro.

―Tiene que venir Reborn para sacarnos, es su sala de entrenamiento…

Gruño con irritación al estúpido sicario del sombrero estúpido y esas sonrisita prepotente estúpida.

Como odiaba a Reborn. Cuando él dijo que quería pasar más tiempo con I-Pin a Tsuna no espero que Reborn le encerrara en su sala de entrenamiento con I-Pin, menos aún que desconectara el aire acondicionado.

…

Lambo miro con exasperación, irritación, enfado y rayando casi con una mirada homicida a Reborn, el cual sonrió bajo las alas de su sombrero negro.

―Te detesto. ―gruño Lambo limpiando su sudorosa frente con su mano, Reborn volvió a sonreír y se alejó.

**5―Gokudera a veces podría ser tan… _idiota_.**

Para Lambo era fácil saber cuándo Gokudera estaba de mal humor. Es decir, todos lo sabrían. Porque siempre, siempre que estaba de mal humor el italiano de pelo plateado tiraba la colilla de su cigarrillo sin encenderlo, clara muestra de irritación para él.

― ¿Qué miras imbécil? ―rugió molesto Gokudera, centrando su vista en él. Lambo le miro con una ceja arqueada.

―Te ves como una mierda. ―comentó con burla, el italiano mayor formo una mueca desagradable en la cara. ―Tienes la cara como…

― ¡Lambo! ―chilló I-Pin en la puerta, el bovino giro el rostro para ver a su amiga, le sonrió y dio pasos para irse con ella, pero…

―Ha. ―se burló Gokudera sonriendo con malicia. ― ¿Le pedirás una cita a I-Pin no? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja de forma molesta, Lambo enrojeció brevemente antes de toser. ― ¡Ya era hora _Lambo_! ―dijo con tonito demasiado afable.

El pequeño mafioso miro de soslayo las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga.

― ¿Lambo…?

¡Ah, como odiaba a Gokudera!

**6―I-Pin no podía estar enamorada de Yamamoto.**

Con los ojos fijamente en el guardián de la Lluvia y sus puños crispados, Lambo mando una mirada de advertencia al hombre. Yamamoto sonrió como siempre, pero Lambo lo vio como un reto.

Se acercó con pasos lentos pero decididos, difícil de creer en él.

― ¡Yo! ―saludo Takeshi con otra de sus sonrisas.

¿En serio I-Pin estaba enamorado de ese idiota?

Es decir, ¿En serio? ¿Qué le vio? Lo de Hibari era comprensible para él, pero ¿Yamamoto Takeshi?

―Aléjate de I-Pin. ―mascullo, Takeshi le miro con duda antes de soltar otra por tercera vez, su sonrisa.

―Ma, ma, Lambo. ―dijo con tono tranquilo, casi se atrevió pensar Lambo, amigable. ― ¿Por qué estas de mal humor?

―Aléjate de I-Pin―reitero con tono cortante.

― ¿Por qué?

Arrugo la boca en un mohín.

―Pasa mucho tiempo contigo, es también _mi_ amiga. ―dijo con tono posesivo.

― ¡Ah! ―grito Takeshi apoyándose en su pierna derecha. ―Solo es eso, pensé que ya sabías que ella estaba conmigo preguntando sobre el regalo ideal para tu cumpleaños, menos mal que no lo sabes…

Lambo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― ¿Un regalo para mí? ¿De I-Pin?

Yamamoto abrió la boca y los ojos con sorpresa.

― ¡¿Cómo lo sabes? ―urgió sonriendo. Lambo rodó los ojos.

…

―I-Pin. ―llamó, la joven giro para verlo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. ―Si quieres saber que quiero por mi cumpleaños pregúntame, no a Yamamoto. ―dijo con tono lento.

I-Pin frunció sus cejas delgadas.

― ¿Eh?

**7―Beso indirecto.**

Sus ojos destellaron como hace mucho no lo hacía, tal vez solo cuando era una niña, pero ahora sonreía, reía y soltaba exclamaciones de júbilo.

―Todo es tan bonito. ―murmuro I-Pin sonriendo. Lambo asintió con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto.

Ambos estaban en algún parque de diversión de Italia. Mientras los otros cenaban a la luz de las velas como adultos que ya eran, ellos se divertían solo con subir a algún juego.

Lambo sonrió mientras veía sus manos unidas.

―¡Tenemos que ir ahí! ―urgió I-Pin impaciente, el bovino asintió. Miro detenidamente lo que I-Pin apuntaba.

Una heladería.

Relamió sus labios y caminaron sin prisa alguna, después de todo solo era diversión.

―Quiero uno. ―pidió la pequeña, él asintió de nuevo. Miro al que vendía los helados y mando una mirada.

El chico asintió y empezó a servir uno. Lambo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña moneda, entrecerró los ojos buscando más dinero, con ojos sorprendidos miro a I-Pin buscando una solución.

―Solo tengo para uno. ―murmuro suavemente. La china asintió meditando.

―Entonces uno. ―respondió.

Lambo resoplo suavemente, él quería un helado.

Cuando su amiga empezó a dar suaves lametazos al maldito helado sintió que la saliva se acumulaba más en su boca, apretó la mandíbula y miro a otro lado.

―Lambo… ―el suave susurro llamo su atención. De soslayo volvió a mirar a su amiga. ― ¿Quieres un poco? ―pregunto arqueando una ceja, el bovino asintió y apretó suavemente la mano con la que envolvía I-Pin el cono del helado, dio un lametón y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

_Era un beso indirecto._

**8―Ojos.**

Lambo sabía que sus ojos eran bonitos, es decir, cualquier lo sabría. Eran brillantes y verdes con una mezcla que él todavía no podía definir, pero lo que le parecía más hermoso eran los ojos oscuros de I-Pin.

Un color corriente, normal y casi se podría decir aburrido, pero cuando I-Pin le miraba a los ojos mostrando esos ojos oscuros como la noche él no solo veía el color negro, veía muchos colores, como un arcoíris, cada color significaba un sentimiento de I-Pin.

**9―Curvas.**

Sabía que las mujeres se desarrollan con más rapidez que los hombres, también que casi siempre son más fuertes sentimentalmente pero… ¿Por qué I-Pin tenía que desarrollar esas curvas peligrosas?

Era normal ver a I-Pin ver con ropas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo delgado, camisas largas, faldas que cubrían sus piernas o un abrigo, pero cuando la china se puso ese bikini, blanco con flores Lambo creyó que su amiga había sido secuestrada y estaba siendo imitada por otra. Pero no, ella tuvo que darle una sonrisa y él soltó una exclamación llamando la atención de los demás guardianes que reían por su torpe actuación.

**10―Te amo.**

Lambo sinceramente odiaba a todo los chicos que se le acercaban a I-Pin. Ella era suya. ¡Por Dios, llevaban juntos desde niños!

Él vio cuando ella creció, cuando se transformó, vio todo.

Esos estúpidos niñatos no tenían que ver a I-Pin, sí, era guapa, hermosa y más pero era _suya_.

Apretó el suave agarre que la mantenía presa en su mano, ella volteo y le sonrió. Lambo mordió su labio y soplo suavemente aire en las mejillas rosadas de la mujer.

―Te amo. ―confeso. I-Pin asintió aún con las mejillas más ruborizadas. Lambo agacho la cabeza y rozo sus labios. ―Te amo…


End file.
